Forgotten Promise
by d4ni3ll3
Summary: Edward said he would come back he even gave her a promise ring but he never did Now 4 years later Bella find's a poster for a concert, Edward's concert. She goes to find out why he never came back to her. All Human.
1. Part 1: Four Years Ago

Summary:

Edward and Bella dated threw out high school, now Edward is going to collage in London, they won't get to see each-other for 4 years Edward gives her a promise ring, and tells her that he'll come back and marry her. But Bella never heard from him again, now Bella is a famous Author living in New York City, and Edward is a Famous pianist, and is in New York for a tour. When Bella sees a poster for a concert, What will she do?

* * *

Forgotten Promise

* * *

Part One:

Four Years Ago

Hand in hand we walked as slowly as possible to the boarding Gate, Both of us wanting to put off our good-byes for as long as possible.

Edward was leaving. His parents want him to go to a university in London, and Edward being the perfect son he always is was going. So that meant leaving me. Edward's parent's Mrs. and Mr. Masen were happy about it to. They never liked me, always thought I was bad for Edward. Edward didn't like the way his parents treated me, and always told me to just ignore them.

I met Edward in the first of high school. He moved from Chicago to the rainy town of Forks Washington. When I saw him the first time my heart melted. His bright glowing green eyes still do that to me every time I look at them.

He asked me out for the first time a year after he moved to Forks. I was so surprised; every girl in school was swooning over him. Edward could go out with any of them but he chose me. We went out all of high school. Every girl hated me, but I never cared (I still don't). I love Edward with all my heart.

Now I could see his gate number, G16 slowly approaching. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Edward was leaving me for 4 whole years! 1461 days! Edward noticed my tears and he gently took his hand and wiped them away.

"Bella, Please don't cry" Edward said "I'm not leaving forever, I will be back." I looked up at him; these four years will feel like forever, even though I wanted to so badly I didn't say it out loud.

I could feel more and more tears pouring down my face. Edward pulled me into his chest. It took me a few minutes to get my emotions under control.

Lifting my head up, I looked at Edward, his bright green eyes were blurred with tears, and his bronze colored hair was sticking up in all the wrong places, he was smiling my favorite smile, the crocked one. He brushed his hand lightly on my cheek. So lightly I almost didn't feel it.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said wiping the tears off my face.

"I'm going to miss you to Love." He pulled me into his embrace again, only this time a little tighter.

Then I heard the words I never wanted to hear "Now boarding flight to London at gate G16."

Edward pulled back so he could see my face, then after a few seconds of just standing there like that looking into each others eyes he let go on me. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small velvet box. Edward handed it to me.

"Open it" He whispered.

So I did. In side the small box was a ring. It had two sideways hearts, a diamond holding them together, and a diamond in each of the hearts. **(Picture is on my profile, and it took me forever to find one that was perfect for Edward and ****Bella****)**

"It's a promise ring," He said while taking the ring out of my hands. "My promise to you is this, I will come back to you when I'm done with my schooling and I'll marry you." Then he slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger. I nodded and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you" I whispered into his ear, now tears of joy were falling off my cheeks. "Just don't forget me when ever girl in London is throwing themselves at you." I giggled.

"Never," He answered then pulled me into a sweet kiss, our last kiss for Four years. When we broke apart he said "I could never forget you." I sighed and laid my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Last call for the flight to London at gate G16" the bored voice over the loud speakers called.

"Goodbye," I whisper, into his chest then pulled back.

"I'll come back, I promise." Edward kissed my forehead one last time, and then reached down to pick up his suit case.

I watched as he walked into the narrow hallways that led to his plane. Then I walked over to the huge window so I could watch as the plain started slowly for the runway. It then went faster and faster till it was airborne. I sighed as tears kept coming down my face. Everyone kept walking around, I was just one little person in this big world.

I waited 4 years for him, the love of my life, but he didn't keep his promise, he never came back. He didn't call, not even one letter, he also never told me he wouldn't come back so I never lost hope, though my friends and family did help me get on with my life.

Though that ring he gave never came off my finger, just as I could never stopping loving him and hoping that he would come back to me, like he promised.

**So everyone's human, my favorite kind of stories, and my first time writing one. Edward's last name is Masen so remember that, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, are all going to be in the story, and the original Pairing and Jacob lover NO Jacob and Bella aren't an original pair,**

**i've already written the next part (yes I'm calling them parts in this story) **

**Please review and tell me if you think it's good and I should continue because if no one likes it, I'll stop so if you do like it Review!**

**Thanks to my Beta ChloewithLOVE couldn't have done it with well I could have but there would be a lot of mistakes to Thanks! **

**Review!!**


	2. Part 2: Marie White

Forgotten Promise

Part Two:

Marie White

"Oh My God" the sixteen year old girl in front of me said "I love your books, there amazing, I can't believe I'm here meeting you."

"Thanks" I say back to the girl, she was the last person on line. I signed my name on the inside cover of my newest book and handed it back to her. "Have a good day."

"Thank you so much" She said clutching the book to her chest and she hesitated before turning around and walking away. I couldn't believe so many people would wait in a long line for hours just to have a fake name signed onto a book.

Well that name was my writing name Marie White. When I got out of collage I waited around for a while for 'him' but he never came. So to take up some of my time I started to write. After a year I had a whole book finished. Then my mom found it in my apartment and read it. She loved it, so she went online to see how you could get a company to publish the book. She followed what it said to do and sent it in.

Then after that, she got someone to agree to publish the book. She told me what she did. I didn't want my real name on the cover, so I used my middle name and…well white was really random, I just though it sounded good.

Now I had a few books on the shelves of book stores all over the world. Most of my books were about how it felt to be loved and then forgotten, like how I've felt since high school has been over. I tried to have happy ending, because who really want to read a depressing book?

"So did your hand fall off yet?" My best friend Alice Cullen asked. She was the person that helped me pull my life together during collage. I was a mess, I barley ate or slept, I was really close to being hospitalized. My mom described me as being zombie like.

Both my parents are happy that I'm finally doing well, actually achieving things in life besides being depressed.

"No, but I think its pretty close" I laughed as I answered Alice's question while shaking my right hand. There are way too many books to sign.

"Well come on, Emmett has the car waiting for us." Emmett was Alice's older brother. He's a pretty cool guy, but a very BIG guy (as in muscular) though Emmett's personality was completely different from his looks, he was just a big huggable teddy bear.

Alice and Emmett weren't related by blood, they were both adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The nicest people you could ever meet. They were like my second parent's.

"So what's your next book going to be about?" Alice asked as we walked down the stairs of "Border's" (The book store's that supported all my signings).

"I was thinking about a romance novel," Alice's face lightened up when I said Romance "between a human and a vampire," Then it went back to her, 'you really have to write another depressing book' face.

"Oh really?" she asked "You haven't done a vampire book yet."

"Ya well I think it's time for a change." I answered

"So it'll be a happy ending book?" Alice asked hopefully. I laughed she's been trying to get me to write a happy feel good book since…well my whole career.

"Maybe," I smiled "But then maybe not." I laughed at her confused face.

As we reached the front door I pulled my heavy over coat on. It was snowing out side, Cold, Wet, Frozen, Yucky, Snow.

"I hate snow," I grumbled, as we walked outside,

"I love it," Alice yelled in her happy pixie tone, spinning around in a circle, and then she sighed "It's so beautiful" I saw Emmett's car; it was about two blocks away, which was really good parking for New York City, especially a few weeks before Christmas.

Alice walked (well more liked danced) down the side walk. I followed right behind her.

Everything was covered in an inch of snow. I watched as all the people walked back and forth to do last minute Christmas shopping. All the shops were covered in red and green for the holidays.

Right before we reached the car, I saw a pair of bright green eyes. I froze, closing my eyes tightly, and holding my breath. 'There are thousands of people around the world with green eyes' I kept telling my self over and over again.

When I finally got enough courage to open them I saw met with a picture. Well poster, of a person with bright green eyes, messy bronze hair, pale-ish skin. It was the person I loved with all my heart, the person who broke my heart in two and never repaired it, it was the person with green eyes that I though I would never see again.

**So did you like the second chapter? And I always love to here idea's, also if you've written and fan fictions I would love to read them cause I got nothing to read! Plus I'm going crazy my book that I ordered is taking so long to get here! (Cathy's Key) which is the sequel to Cathy's book if u ever need something to read these are great!**

**Sorry it's short they should start to get longer soon!**

**Oh remember- tell me about your story's id love to read them!**

_**Review!**_


	3. part 3: Memories

**The next chapter and longest chapter so far...**

**This is deticated to the movie Music and Lyrics because it gave me the idea for the story...if you havn't watched the movie yet you should it's really good. **

* * *

Forgotten Promise

* * *

Part 3:

_Memories_

It had to be him, same messy bronze hair, bright green eyes, and that mind blowing crooked smile that I haven't seen in 4 years, the smile of Edward Masen.

Slowly I reached out to pull the paper off the telephone pole, my vision started to blur as my hand touched the damp paper, but I tried my best not to let the tears fall. Hesitantly I pulled the paper, making it rip in the top there the staple was. My heart started to slow down as I looked down at the paper in my hands.

Looking at the picture of him brought back so many memories that I was trying so hard to forget, all from the time in my life where I was happy and laughing, where I was loved. Well, at least I thought I was….

-Flash Back-

"Bella, could I talk to you for a moment." A smooth silky voice said from behind me. I turned around slowly to see who it was. Who I saw shocked me, the newest edition to our school, Edward Masen. He came here about a month ago. The second he walked into our school he had every girl swooning over him, and following him everywhere.

"Yes" I answered quietly. I was shocked that he was even talking to me, plain, Isabella Swan.

"Well…I wanted…to know if you…" He stumbled on his words, which really confused me, every time I heard him talking to someone; he talked so politely and…well perfectly. "…would you want to go to dinner with me Saturday night?" His words were rushed; it took me a few moments to figure out what he said.

"Me" I questioned him, still not sure if I heard him right, maybe he actually asked me if I could asked someone out for him, like Jessica or Lauren. Because there was no way, no possibility Edward Masen was asking me out. No matter how many times I've wished that he would.

"Well…yes" Edward said. Edward Masen was asking me out? I must still be sleeping. Then I leaned to the side a bit, and my foot slipped under me, so naturally I fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' and well it hurt, so it could have been a dream. I looked up at Edward who was trying to hide is laugh with a cough.

He put his hand out in front of me to help me up. Of course I took the help. If I didn't I would have ended up back on my butt. Once I was up I looked up at him, his eyes looked nervous, then a thought accord to me, and of course I could help but blurt it out.

"Is this a bet?"

Edward looked shocked "No, it's not"

I looked at him questionably; I still couldn't think of a reason that he would be asking me out for. "Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yes Bella I am," Then his face turned slightly red and he muttered under his breath "I really like you Bella."

"Oh…" I said, I was really shocked now, Edward Masen just asked me out. Sure I've been asked out before, especially Mike, he asks me out at least once a week, usually more. "Well. Yes I'd love to." I finally answered.

"Thank you! How about five o'clock?" Edward asked. I just nodded, and then the bell rang so I had to start to make my way to class. We both turned and went our separate ways. I started to think of everything that could happen Saturday night.

-Flash back end'null-

--

-New Flash Back-

Edward and I have been going out for two months now. Every girl in school would give me glares every time they see me pass. They all hated me, and I didn't care at all. This was because in these last two months I fell for Edward hard, like I thought I never would for anyone…and well I had to face it I was _unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. _(Sorry I couldn't help my self I love that line.) Most girls would still throw themselves at Edward were shirts that were way to low and skirts that were way to short, Edward just ignored them ever time.

Right now we were in our meadow (a beautiful meadow that Edward showed me on our fist couple of dates). My head was on Edward's chest, listening to his heart beat. While, Edward was playing with the figures on my hand.

Then suddenly he pulled up his, his face was inches away from mine.

"Bella?" He started but then stopped.

"Yes" I asked wanting to now what he wanted

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, I've been waiting for him to kiss me since the first date, but he never did, and I never had complained, it was good just to be with him.

I answered his question by touching my lips to his. Edward saw shocked at first not moving, I though I did something wrong so I started to back away, my face turning scarlet. Then he put his hands around me to keep me were I was, and then he kissed me back.

I melted into this body, it felt so good, and I never wanted it to end. Then sooner then when I wanted we broke apart for air.

"Wow," I breathed quietly, it was the only thing I could think of saying. Edward smiled and we went back to lying on the ground, my head to his chest. Every once in awhile he would kiss the top of my head, or turn me around and kiss me on my lips.

Flash Back End

--

New Flash Back

"Do you play?" I asked as I ran my hand across the smooth white piano. We were at Edward's house, I was my first time here, and I could already tell that his parents didn't like me. They were glaring at me the second I walked in the door. Edward had warned me before we went inside that they would act like that, he also said just to ignore them, so I tried to but they were Edward's parents I wanted them to like me.

"Yes I do," He answered.

"Could you play me something?" I asked him, I would have loved to here him play. It was something I didn't know he could do.

"Sure," He said then took my hand, and he led me over to bench in front of the piano. He sat down and I sat right next to him. He started to play a song that I new very well, one my mom played around the house all the time.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked him, he looked at me shocked, but still kept playing.

"You know it?" He asked, I nodded "I never though that you would listen to classical music." Edward laughed.

"My mom loved classical music so I was always listening to it, though I only remembered my favorites." I sighed and leaned against Edward. The song was coming to an end.

"So do you have any special talents?" he asked me. I shook my head no. I didn't have any special talents, well none that I knew of anyway.

"No instruments?" again I shook my head no. "How about singing?" I hesitated and blushed before slowly saying,

"No!" I screamed. I've never been good at lying, and Edward was already good at telling if I was or not.

"So you can sing?"

"Well a bit, I mostly just write music," I answered. That was true I liked to stick to writing and have someone else sing my song.

"Do you know the song Hanging by a Moment, by Life House," Edward asked as he flipped threw his music. I told him I did; it was one of my favorite songs. I knew every word.

"I'm not going to sing," I said to him, as he put the music for the song in front of him. Then he started to play it.

"Come on, sing." He urged me. I sighed and started to sign the lyrics that I knew also well.

"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you" Edward smiled that sweet crocked smile, my favorite smile. I laughed then continued

"Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you" I stopped there not wanting to embarrass myself with my any more.

"That was lovely Bella," Edward Said and kissed my forehead.

End of Flash Back

--

Back To Present

Tears were flowing out of my eyes now, I really missed him. We have so many good times, and I loved him so much. Looking back down at the paper in my hands I noticed the bold words for the fist time. It read...

"All the way from England," I stopped myself from reading so I could take a deep breath to calm myself down. Then when I finally could I continue reading "The famous null Edward null" It was really him the person who gave me the beautiful ring that was still on my figure today. The person who broke my heart 4 years ago, the person I was still in love with.

I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder; I turned around to find Alice looking at me with wide eyes.

"He'll here in New York, on a tour to raise money for hospitals." She told me sadly.

"You knew," I yelled at her, she flinched and nodded. I felt to betrayed, Alice knew how much I loved him.

"I don't want you to feel any worse then you already did" Alice yelled back at me. "I was the one who saw you when he first left, I saw what it did to you, and do you think I wanted that to happen again?," tears were started to form in her eyes too.

"I know Alice, I'null sorry." Now I was crying hysterically now. Alice held her hand out for me to give her the paper that was in my hands.

"No, I'm going to need this." I told her. She shook her head.

"Why would you need a picture of him," She asked

I pointed to the number on the bottom, "I need to know why he never came back Alice, I have to talk to him." I said as I fiddled with the ring on my fourth finger.

"That' not a good idea, not at all." Alice pleaded

"I have to," I said "I'll call the editors tomorrow to see if they have any tickets, backstage passes... anything." I sighed "I'm sorry Alice but this is something I need to do, and I will do it."

**So...did you like it? The cahpter was long! well long for me anyway. And a big thanks to my Beta ChloewithLOVE i couldn't have done this with out you!!**

**The song was Hanging by a moment (my favorite song) OH i now the 3rd flash back was very very cheesy but it's a big part to the story. **

**Oh please review! I gave you a long chapter so the least you can do is review right?**

**Any questions PM me. **


	4. Part 4: Edward Masen

* * *

Forgotten Promise:

* * *

Part 4:

_Edward Masen_

_Edward's Point Of View _

My fingers danced along the smooth white and black keys. I closed my eyes and listened to the music, the beautiful sounds that this instrument could make. After a few minutes I heard the door open. I groaned in my head. When I played the piano I just wanted to escape, to be by myself and just write my music for just me to hear. I didn't get that though, I got screaming girls that didn't care what the music sounded like, just what I looked like.

"Five minuets till the show" my manager and best friend Jasper said. This time I groaned out load. "Come on Edward it's just a 45 minute show...it's for charity too." If I had my way I wouldn't be famous, but my parents thought that this was the best life for me. They pushed and shoved me over and over again to I agreed, which was the worst decision of my life because everywhere I go I'm followed by a bunch of idiotic girls.

"3 minutes" Jasper said then turned around to leave. I played the last few notes of my song, and then got up slowly to follow him.

As I walked out of the room I could here all the screaming, which there shouldn't be any. A piano concert should be quiet and relaxing.

"You only have one girl backstage tonight," Jasper explained "though she looks like she wants to kill someone," jasper laughed.

"Okay…So what's her name?" I asked I usually had at least 5 girls backstage after a concert, so one wasn't that bad.

"Marie White, the author" he said. I nodded, I've read a few of her books, they were all extremely good, and so I just might have to get her autograph.

"And now I'm pleased to introduce the wonderful, Edward Mason.," The announcer spoke into the microphone. Well that's me, Edward Mason. Right now I was on tour to raise money for children's hospitals. My house is in Europe, I loved it up there. I live far from everything. No one I lived there besides my parents. My mail doesn't even get delivered there.

I walked on stage waving and smiling. Everyone was on their feet clapping, and the idiotic girls were screaming. It took all I had not to run off the stage back to my sound proof room.

"Hello everyone," I said into the microphone "Thanks for coming out tonight, all the tickets sales made tonight will go to the hospitals of New York City. So, thank you so much for supporting this great cause." Everyone clapped "I hope you enjoy the show," Then every one screamed.

I walked over to the bench in front of the shinny white piano. I waited for the audience to calm down, and then I started playing my first song. All I played was the piano, and most people would say that is pretty boring to listen to. So Jasper has been trying to get a singer. At first I just told him no, but he got my parents into the idea so I had to at least have additions. While listening to some of these girls sing I probably heard some of the most talented singers, but there was something about them that wasn't right. So I just kept saying no to everyone. There was this voice in my head that I kept hearing a perfect voice, and that's who I wanted.

--

I played 4 different songs, 3 that I wrote, and Clair de Lune one of my favorites, in the 45 minutes that I had to play.

"Thank you for coming," I said into the microphone before walking to the right, and off the stage. While the crowd clapped and yelled.

Jasper right there when I got off the stage "Good show Edward,"

"Thanks," I said back to him

"Don't forget about the back stage pass girl," Jaspers yelled while he walked the other direction. I nodded and started to walk over to the back room, were they kept all the people with the backstage passes. This was probably the worst part of my job the backstage passes. 'Well here it goes' I though to myself as I opened the door to meet Marie White.

I saw her sitting, legs crossed on the couch that was against the door on the other side of the room. She looked so familiar, but that was probably because they have her picture on the back of the books, and she was on T.V. a few times. But the weirdest part is that I had this erg to run up to her and kiss her, I've never felt like that before, I've never even kissed anyone before.

"Hello, I'm Edward." I greeted her while holding out my hand to her. She looked mad. Not just an, you took my cookie kind of mad, but an, I'm about to kill you kind of mad.

She looked at my head but didn't raise her to shake mine, so I brought it back down to my side. "I'm very glad to met you Ms. White"

"Edward," she sneered, madly making me even more confused "It's Bella, Bella Swan."

"Okay then, I am very pleased to meet you Ms. Bella Swan." I held my hand out again. There was something in me saying that I had to make her like me, but I didn't know what or why.

"You've hurt me so much already Edward and you're just making it so much worse for me." Bella yelled with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. This girl was crazy! I mean I've heard that the best author's are crazy most of the time. Then there was a part of me that wanted to comfort her, and to not let her cry.

"What?" I had to ask because I was just too confused.

"Edward just answer my questions please. Why did you leave me there? Why didn't you call just to say you weren't going to come back?" She was crying now, and I felt like a complete idiot, like I was hearing a conversation for someone else that wasn't meant for me to hear.

"What?" I asked again, while fighting the erg to take her in my arms. Though now she looked even madder,

"You stupid bastard, FOUR YEARS. Four Years I've been waiting, and crying over you, and you just pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" she was yelling again, while sobbing hysterically.

"What are you talking about?" I was yelling too.

Bella's face got really red with anger for a few minutes then she started to cry again. I felt so bad, and I didn't know why. I felt like her pain was my fault, even thought I've only known her for a few minutes. But I kept reminding my self that I don't know this girl and that she was crazy.

After about 10 minutes of her crying and staring at me, she ran out of the room. I stood staring at the wall trying to figure out what happened for a few minutes before going back to the sound proof to play the piano.

* * *

**yes it is short but it's a chapter...It was also a hard chapter to write. Thanks to my BEta ChloewithLOVE if ou have any questions PM me or my Beta! **

**Review!**


	5. Part 5: Fairy Tale

**So now we know that Edward doesn't remember Bella or he just is idiotic. But what you don't know Is why (and I'm the only one that does, oh and my Beta ChoewithLOVE, but if she tells you anything I'll have to fire her jk I couldn't never do that to her she's the best) OH thank you to everyone that reviewed! I love reading them! I don't always get to respond to all of them but I try my best! **

**This chapter is kind out short but I've been away (as in places with out a computer) so I wanted to give you something to read. **

**I don't own Twilight or the song fairytale. So don't sue me!**

_

* * *

Forgotten Promise_

Part 5:

Fairytale (scene 1)

"Cinderella's on her bedroom floor she's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store, cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore and she forgets why she came here" I sang the words out loud to make sure they sounded good before writing them down.

Most girls had diaries, journals, or poems to write all their emotions in. Me, I write songs. If you looked under my bed you would find boxes full of paper each with songs on it. I started this in my freshman year of high school, a little bit before I met Edward. Now I only write when I felt really horrible, this was definitely one of those times.

Edward acted as if he didn't remember me. He made me feel like an idiot for crying over him for four years, for loving him, for still never giving up hope that he might come back. The worst part is the whole time I was yelling at him I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to tell him how much I love him, how much I missed him.

I was really close to believing that Edward never meet me before because I've never thought he could be so mean to a person. But, I knew better. It is almost impossible to forget four years of his life. The part that hurt me the most was that he couldn't just admit that he didn't want me anymore; he had to pretend that he didn't know me.

"Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame she say's, non for your dear prince I'm tired today, I'd rather sleep my whole life away that have you keep me from dreaming," That sounded good to so I wrote that as the second verse.

While I was writing something on my finger moved I looked down to see the promise ring that Edward gave me. When I got home last night I tried too many times to take it off, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to take off the ring that had been on my finger for 4 years now. It was the only thing that reminded me of the love that we had, the best part of my life.

I pushed the piles of paper off my bed and onto the floor. Then I cried into my pillow. 'He doesn't love me' I kept thinking over and over again till I realized that I was saying it out loud. It took hours until I finally cried myself to sleep.

I kept sleeping too. Every time I woke up I would just cry and fall asleep again. Then my cell phone started ringing so, I just turned it off. A few minutes later my house phone started to ring. I just ignored it. It just kept ringing and ringing. There was nothing left but to get up for nothing that made life worth it anymore.

Forgotten Promise Forgotten Promise Forgotten Promise Forgotten Promise

"Bella get off your but and answer this door now!" The voice that woke me up yelled. I didn't nothing and a minute later the voice yelled again "Come on Bella it's freezing out"

I sighed and threw the covers off of me, as the banging on my door continued. "Bella this is why I said you shouldn't go to the concert. There was nothing good that could come out of it." By the time she was done yelling I was at the door an Alice started ringing the door bell over and over again,

"Alice," I yelled when I opened the door, "You're going to break my doorbell!" She looked at me, and then pushed me aside to let herself in.

"Look at your self Bell, you look horrible," Alice said while taking my head and pulling me into my bathroom.

"Thank you Alice that's very reassuring," I muttered. I did look really bad though, I could use a shower.

"Sorry Bella, but it's true" She sighed then put her purse on the counter, "were going out tonight,"

"NO" I said sternly "we are not going anywhere."

Alice started to take piles and piles of make up out of her purse. Then she started organizing everything. "Go take a shower," she commanded while pushing me towards the shower. I sighed and listened to what she said. There was nothing that you could do to get away from the little pixie once she started anyway.

The shower felt wonderful, but the second I stepped out of it I saw the evil pixie smiling next to a dress. And not just any dress, a short, low cut black dress. (Picture will be on Profile) A kind of dress you would go out to a club in.

"I am not wearing that," I told Alice. She just smiled and walked slowly and evilly towards me.

"Yes you are." Her smile was getting bigger as she got closer.

"Oh come on Alice" I whined "Today is really not a day to bring me near a bar."

"I'll be with you the whole time Bella," The evil pixie insisted.

"That dress won't fit me, it is way too small." I tried, but Alice somehow always had the right size clothes for me.

Alice just smirked, knowing it would fit perfectly.

"Alright Alice, go ahead do your stuff." I sighed giving in.

She squealed and threw the black dress at me. Slowly I walked into my bedroom to get changed, and of course the dress fit me perfectly.

"Make-up time," Alice said while dragging me back to my bath room, and pushing me into the stool that was in front of the mirror.

About 2 hours later, Alice had done my make-up and had done hers and gotten her self dressed. She was wearing a pink dress, with a banded drop waist with a buckle accent, two front pockets and a bubble hem. (will be on my profile, and description is from website) Also it was shorter then mine that was possible.

"So Alice wear are we going?" I asked

"Out," Was all she answered.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**(and yes it was short, but like i said i havn't been home, and i wanted to give you something to read so you wouldn't have to wait, but this chapter was suppose to be a lot longer thats why it's Scene 1 if you didn't notice)**


	6. Part 6: Forgotten

**Sorry about the long wait this chapter was finished a long time ago (well Thursday) but me and my Beta were having some tectonical difficulties. Well read and review**

**(oh if you review this chpater i'll send you a preview of the next chapter)**

* * *

Forgotten Promise

Part 6:

Forgotten

Edward's point of view

Over the past few days I couldn't get that girl out of my head. This e girl was from the concert, Bella Swan.

There was something about her that made me feel like I knew her from somewhere. I could swear I've seen those big chocolate brown eyes that never seemed to end before. Though every time I try and think of where I might have known her from I get a blank. I felt like I should remember yet, I couldn't.

I told this to Jasper but he just laughed and said "The girl looked like she wanted to murder you. Why don't you just try and forget her," the thing was I couldn't. I told that to Jasper too, he just walked away shacking his head.

So with Jasper being no help I went on her website, www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/mariewhite (this is a real website that I made, for the story so please check it out, just make the (dot) a real dot). I looked on her biography page, but it wasn't very helpful. All it said was…

Marie White was born on September 13, 1987 to Charlie and Renee Swan. Marie was born in Forks, but her mother and father split up when she was six months old. She spent the majority of her young life in California and then later Phoenix, Arizona. Her mother remarried when she was 17 years old, she moved in with her father who lived in Forks Washington. Then after collage she moved to New York, New York. She still lives there today and has four books out and published. She has said that she is currently working on a new book.

And I've read that before, it's the same one as the back of her books. So I didn't learn anything from it.

I looked at the next page, Books. It just listed all the books she's written so I sighed and moved on to the next page, Marie's Blog.

Tuesday, June 3, 2008

So today my best friend (Alice) is making me start a blog, she says it will be good for me. So I am now going to write in this blog everyday.

So my life...well right now it stinks. Want to know why? Well to sum everything up...

In high school I met the love of my life, and I was so happy, I knew he was the on I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But he left to go to collage saying that he would come back, but he never did. I saw him again for the first time, and he said he didn't remember me.

Which, is why I'm so depressed in the first place. Alicewants me to write this blog as a way to vent my feelings.

Well I'm starting to write my new book, it's only in writing ideas down stage but it's coming along. Check back here tomorrow.

M.W.

"Oh, no" I murmured to myself. What she said to me had to be true. I don't think Bella, just by talking/yelling at her backstage would be a person to lie about that, and she looked so hurt yesterday. But why couldn't I remember. That's my only doubt that she's telling the truth, that I don't remember a thing about her.

The next page was the guest book so I just skipped that. The last page was the pictures. There was a picture of Bella, she looked so beautiful. Then a picture of her friend Alice. There was a picture of a truck, a really old truck. Another was a picture of Emmett, Alice's brother.

So the website didn't have much information that I could use, but I went back to the biography page one more time to make sure.

This time as I read it I noticed something that I didn't notice before. When she was seventeen she moved to Forks, where I was when I was seventeen. So, we were at the same high school. Damn. How could I forget that beautiful face? Well I'm pretty Damn stupid.

I got up from my desk, and looked around my hotel room for my cell phone. I wasn't the messiest person in the world, but I was no were close to the cleanest. I ended up finding it in the back pocket of the jeans that I wore yesterday. I dialed my parents number and hopped they were home. (I was really tempted to end it here, but it would have been way to short)

I waited; it rang 5 times before the answering machine picked up.

"You have reached…Please leave you message after the beep,"

Beep

"Hey Mom, I have a question for you. Could you please call me back as soon as you get this message, its really important." I said then shut my cell.

So my parents weren't home like usual, so I couldn't ask them about Bella. I don't think I kept any of my high school yearbooks, but I wasn't sure so that's something I will have to ask my parents too.

I could check the school website; I know some schools have the people that have graduated on there. Well it would hurt to just try, so I sat back down at my computer desk. I then swiveled the mouse around to take the screen off of the hibernate mode. I clicked on the blue E, to bring up the Internet page. Then I type in the Forks high school link. I waited for the page to load then looked around the website for old year's books.

I was just about to give up when I found, New and Old students of Forks High. I smiled as I click the link. The page that popped up asked for the class year that you were looking for. I put in the right one and waited of the next page to Load. It was the year book of my senior year in high school. I clicked the little arrow on the bottom right of the page, to turn to the next page. I kept flipping the pages till I got to the S's. Then I started to look for Swan. She was on the second to last row. All it was 'Bella Swan'. I stared at her brown eyes for a few minutes. She was so beautiful. Then I kept looking threw the year book. I didn't memorize a single person in here. I knew I went to this school, I saw my picture.

Then I got to the, most likely pages. The first was Mostly Likely to Succeed, I just kept looking threw them till I saw Relationship Most Likely to Last. It was a picture of me and Bella. It looked like we were at a prom. She was wearing a blue flowing dress, I was wearing a tuxedo. My hand was around her waist, as she leaned on my side. My face scrunched up. Why couldn't I remember her? Why couldn't I remember taking the picture? She must have been really important; I mean we got relationship most likely to last.

Now, I could tell why she looked so hurt, why she looked like she wanted to kill me. It was because she loved me and I forgot I ever met her. Oh, was I in a big mess.

I spent the next half hour looking through the year book. There was quit I few pictures of me and Bella. Every time I looked at those pictures I felt my heart tug at me a little bit, knowing I hurt that beautiful girl.

MY cell phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I sighed, taking my eyes away from the photo to look at who was calling. It was my parents, I smiled. It didn't take them very long to call back. But, then I frowned remembering the information they kept from me.

"Hello" I answered

"Hello sweetie, how are you?" my mom's voice asked.

"I feel like an idiot," I said

"Edward," she scolded "why on earth would you feel like that?"

"Well mom I was talking to the girl backstage and she knew me."

"And why is this bad?" my mom asked, she sounded like she was starting to get annoyed.

"Because I had no clue who she was," I answered

"Edward honey, you are not making much sense" She sighed

"Well let me finish. The girl that I met was yelling at me and saying that I hurt her, and kept her crying over me for four years, she was crying hysterically, mom."

"She was probably just one of those girls Edward that was trying to get to you" She said after pausing for a few minutes.

"Well I looked some stuff up about her, and found out she went to the same high school as I." she didn't say anything back to me so, I kept talking "There was also a picture of us together hugging in the year book."

"Edward," my mom started but then went silent

"Mom, why can't I remember anything from high school?"

"I'm so sorry, Edward." She said, "We didn't want you to find out, we didn't think you ever would."

"What happened?" I asked

"Well when you were in the taxi on you way to collage, it was raining." I could tell she was starting to cry, but she continued "The roads were slippery and the driver hit another car, and well you … hit your head…really hard…and…oh God Edward I'm so sorry." She was crying harder now.

"So, somehow my memory of high school was erased?"

"Well, yes. You didn't remember anything about high school. It was like those four years were completely gone from your mind."

"That's why I had a tutor the first year of collage wasn't it. To teach me everything I missed in high school" everything was finally sinking in.

"Yes, Sweetie"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Now I was getting angry.

"We thought…it would be best not to."

"Well, why would you think that?" I almost screamed it. "Did you know about Bella?"

"Yes we did" the tone in her voice changed a bit when I mentioned Bella's name.

"How could you keep something like that away from me?" I yelled into the phone.

"It was for the best" She started but I cut her off.

"It was best to break her heart?" I asked

"We were thinking of you, she was bad for you." She yelled

"Shouldn't I get to choose what's best for me?" I asked, "How could she have ruined my life, by the looks of it I ruined hers."

"She would have just lived off your money, she never really loved you, and she was just an excellent actress."

"Have you ever read 'Tears of Sadness'?" I asked her.

"Of course it's my favorite book, but isn't that a bit off topic,"

"Bella wrote that, she's the author Marie White" My mom was silent after that. "You know I have a really good feeling that it's based on me."

"Oh," was all she had to say,

"I'm going to find her." I stated

She sighed "Edward please don't, I really don't want you to ruin your life."

"Well I really don't think you get to decide anything in my life anymore." Then I hung up.

So I had a memory loss, I guess you can call it. Now, I have to find Bella but, that's the thing. I don't know with how much she hates me.

I could only hope for the best.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So did you like it? I had fun writing it and making the website, so please check it out, I'll add the link to my profile, but the link it www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/mariewhite**

**Just put real dots where the (dot) s are.**

**I also have a website for my fanfiction's it's www(dot)freewebs(dot).com/d4ni3ll3 because I needed a place to put all of my pictures for this story.**

**I haven't picked exactly what the next chapter will be but it might be**

**Bella at the club**

**Or Edward trying to find where Bella is.**

**Or maybe both**

**Please Review! I want to make 100.**

**And if you review I'll give you an out take of the next chapter.**


	7. Part 7:FairyTale scene: 2

I'm BACK!! I got my computer back today and it's all fixed and running perfectly, I've been writing away! I hope you like the chapter!

I didn't own Twilight or the song fairytale. OH my Betas on vacation so I'm really sorry about anymistakes!! She will be back next week!

* * *

Forgotten Promise

Fairytale; scene: 2

Bella's point of view

"Alice, it's too tight." I complained. The dress I was wearing was way to snug, and I had to keep pulling the bottom so it won't go up to high.

"Hush, Bella." Alice said "you need to have some fun"

I groaned but followed the small pixie to her car. We were going to a club I was sure of it because of the dresses we were wearing. Alice loved to go out and flirt, but I didn't. There was only one person I would want to flirt, dance, kiss, or do anything with, but that certain person was a jerk. I don't think I will ever be over him either.

"We're here," Alice yelled excitedly about 10 minutes later.

I looked up to see a bar, club whatever you want to call it. I sighed I didn't fight Alice though knowing it would end up worse if I did.

Alice danced up to the front door, smiling. I slowly slumped behind her. Inside it was dark, with some flashing lights, I looked at Alice she smile garbed my hand and dragged me to the bar.

"She will have a…" She thought for a moment then looked at me. I just shrugged "you know what, just give her a margarita to start with." I glared at her because she knew I hated drinks like that, but she just walked away.

I sat down on the stool, the bartender looked at me, then just when he was about to walk away and make my drink I said "forget the margarita I'll have a beer, bud lite. He nodded and walked away.

I looked around the club again; there was a dance floor most of the people were dancing pretty dirty on it too. Ugh this is why I hated bars, and clubs, or anything that sold alcohol. Everyone was always a mess.

There were a few guys staring at me but I just ignored them. The bartender was back, he place the beer in front of me. I smiled at him, and then took a sip from the bottle in front of me.

Alice was on the dance floor with a random guy, she looked like she was having fun. Well at least one of us was.

I turned back to the bar to take another sip from the bottle.

"Hey girly want to dance," the guy next to me asked, he was an Emmett type of guy, big, muscle wise. The only difference between them was Emmett had a nice look to him, this guy just looked down right mean.

"No, I'm not really in the mood right now." I answered. He looked hurt by getting rejected. I just went back to my drink.

;';';';';';';';';';;';';';';';';';';';';';'

Before I knew it I was on my fourth beer, everything was started to get a bit happier. I think I started to smile but I wasn't sure.

The person next to me just ordered a strong shot, when it was placed in front of him I slowly reached over while swaying a bit, and garbed it and quickly drank it. The guy didn't seem to mind he just smirked and ordered two more, and gave one of them to me.

"Thanks," I said drinking this one just as fast as the last,

"Welcome sweetie, how about a dance? He asked while holding him hand out.

"Sure" I answered but I think it came out more as a slur. I took his hand and he helped me stand up, I wobbled for a bit, till I got by balance or at least I think I stopped anyway.

He pulled me out to the dance floor, and then put his arms around me to pull me close to his body. I started to dance, it was a lot fun of too. Having my body close to someone else's, I hadn't felt someone else since Edward. It just woke up all my sense's **(AN okay don't get worried she's not falling in love with his person she's only drunk and this isn't Jacob) **

I smiled and started to dance a bit more, his hand's trialed down my body. I pushed myself against him. I looked around the bar for Alice; she was still dancing with the same parson as before. Her eye's met mine. She smiled at first then it turned into a frown. That or I went on the ceiling. I giggled at the thought of being on the ceiling.

The person I was dancing with looked at me funny, but kept dancing. Next thing I know I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see an angry looking Alice. I laughed Alice looked like a little kid when she was angry.

"Bella" she sighed, and tried to pull me away from my dancing partner, but I didn't budge. She told to me have fun so that's what I was doing.

"Go away Alice," I said not even looking at her, and then I started to giggle, not really shore why though. This was fun.

She started to pull a bit harder. "Bella we have to leave, you're drunk,"

"She said to go away," my dancing partner said "so go away."

She completely ignored him, how rude of her. "Bella, I didn't expect you to get drunk. I just thought you would dance with some people and have fun." She sighed again "if you come I won't make you go shopping with me for the next 3 months."

"Really!" I yelled, Oh do I hate shopping. There was no point anyway I had more then enough clothes. That was all because of Alice though she was a shop alcoholic. That's a funny word. I mean who would compare clothes to a person with a drinking problem.

"Yes, Bella." I let go of the guy and turned around this was something I could not give up.

I waved to the person I was dancing with, and followed Alice.

Then everything went black.

;';';';';';';';';';;';';';';';';';';';';';'

Now I am lying in my bed (at least I think it's my bed) with an awful head ache. I felt horrible, why oh why did I have to steal that shot!

"Get up!" someone yelled outside my door, then opening it to hard making it slam against the wall.

I cringed at the noise, and then looked up to see a angry looking Alice.

"What were you thinking?" she yelled, what was with her and the yelling? Was she just trying to make my head ache worse?

"You can't drink your problems away," she said a bit softer "that's how people become alcoholic's and I don't want that to happen to you Bella, I really don't."

"I'm sorry" I mumbled, I did feel bad I probably ruined her night.

"Its okay" Alice said "just doesn't let it happen again."

"It won't" I promised her, Alice walked across the room and then laid on the bed next to me.

"So who were you dancing with?" I asked her.

"I thought people forgot everything when they were drunk" she mumbled to herself. Clearly not wanting me to say anything but I did.

"Not Me!" Alice frowned at me, "So who was it?" I asked again.

"His name was Jasper," she sighed happily "wasn't he gorgeous," Alice asked but before I could answer she continued "He lives in England. He's here on a business trip with a friend."

I smiled Alice hasn't found someone she's actually liked in a long time.

"So when are you going to see him again?" once I asked the smile on her face faded a bit, and her bright eyes seemed to dull down a bit.

"I don't know." Alice answered

'You didn't get his phone #?"

"NO" she said sadly "but I gave him mine…"

"But"

"I would have gotten his if you hadn't gotten drunk" Alice said.

I murmured a soft sorry before we both started to laugh.

';';';';';';';';';;';';';';';';';';';';';'

Later that night after Alice left and before I went to bed I finished that song I was working on. I named it Fairytale, something that I used to believe in but not anymore.

Cinderella's on her bedroom floor she's got a  
Crush on the guy at the liquor store  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore and she forgets why she came here.

Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame she says  
None for you dear prince, I'm tired today.  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming

CHORUS  
I don't care for your fairytale  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden,  
though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing

Snow White is doing dishes again cause what else can you do  
With seven itty bitty men?  
Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend, says will you meet me at midnight.

The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows.

CHORUS  
I don't care for your fairytale  
You're so worried 'bout the maiden,  
though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom, man made up a story  
Said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight  
but I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls 'round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love

CHORUS  
I don't care for your fairytale  
You're so worried bout the maiden,  
though you know she's used to waiting spent her whole life being graded on the  
sanctity of patience and a dumb appreciation  
The story needs some mending and a better happy ending '?cause I don't want the next best thing no no I don't want the next best thing.

* * *

AN: I am really sorry it took so long to get my compuor fixed. BUT now i'm back. Check Marie Whites website(the one that I made I have the link on my pro) for her blog for this chapter.

Also i have the next 5 chapter written on paper i just have to type them up so i will be able to update fast. I am going on vacation next week but i mostlikly will have computor sevice so i might be able to update. But thats not until Saturday.

If you review i'll give you a sneak peak at the next chapter!! and the more reviews I get i will update faster. I promise happyness will becomig soon but then DRAmA after!!


	8. Part 8: Looking

Forgotten Promise

Part 8: Looking for what doesn't want to be found

Edward's point of view

New York is a big city, and I've always liked that. All the rush and commotion around you felt exhilarating. Th at wasn't how I felt today, no today I hated the fact that there was so many people is New York City is huge.

Why? Well it's making it so much harder to find Bella.

I've tried everything; I googled her, looked in the phone book, and I even started calling apartment buildings in New York and I didn't even know if she had an apartment...

I couldn't find her.

I went back on her website to look at her blog. She had updated from the last time I read it. (Link on my profile)

"Alice dragged me out to a bar yesterday. I hate clubs and bars and anyplace that serves liquor. Alice met someone there, which got me thinking about something that I really use to believe when I was in high school "you can only fall in love once" what if that's true what if I never fall in love again? Maybe you just can't fall in love with someone when you still might be in love with someone else. Does that make any sense?

'Marie White"

It made my heart ache and jump for joy at the same time.

I hated to see (well read about) her hurting. Then I was happy because she might still love me after everything I did to her unintentionally.

After forgetting she existed.

That's not something anyone wants to hear.

I sighed and laid down on my bed, I was never going to find her.

I don't know how long I stayed like that till the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Edward" Jaspers voice said from the other end. "I just wanted to remind you that you have a concert at the hospital in a few days."

"How many is a few?" I asked not even remembering that I had a concert.

"3" He answered, I sighed I was going to be playing for a good cause, but this isn't what I wanted to be doing.

"Okay, so what did you do last night? You said you were going to be going out."

"I met a girl." Was all he said.

"Jasper I need more information then that. Where did you meet her? What was her name?"

"I met her at the club a few blocks from my house." Jasper said "her name is Alice"

"Did you get her number?" I asked

"Yes but I almost didn't though, she had to bring a friend home that was drunk."

"Oh"

"So, have you found anything new about the mystery girl?", He asked curiously

I had already filled him in on everything my mother had told me. At first he didn't believe me, it's not a very believable story anyway. Then after I showed him all the websites and explained everything and Jasper finally believed me.

"No, I've looked everywhere I just can't find her," I sighed

"Well she's somewhere in this city, don't give up yet."

"I know" I said then realized something "weren't you telling me before that I should just forget her?"

"Ya…well that's before I learned everything else"

I chuckled, and then said my good-byes to Jasper.

After a few minutes of sitting and thinking I went back to looking for Bella.

Looking for her felt like I was looking for someone that didn't want to be found.

**AN: Yes I'm aware that this is the most stupid short chapter and is fillerish but it is needed for the story. I'm also aware that jasper is a bit OOC but he has to be this way.**

**The title to the next chapter is 'Breaking into someone else's house.'**

**It's going to be longer then this one I promise but I might not get it up for awhile because I'm starting my volunteering work soon. An d it's summer I'm never home in the summer. Once school starts up again in September I'll be back on track with the updating.**

**Please Review it'll make me want to update faster.**

**I'm going to put a sneak peek for the next chapter on my web page which you can get to from my profile it's my homepage.**

**Any questions PM me or review.**


	9. Part 9: Breaking

**Forgotten Promise **

**Part 9: Breaking into someone else's house**

Alice's POV

I rang the door bell, and then waited a few minutes before knocking. I don't know why I was even bothering; Bella wasn't going to open the door.

I sighed then looked around to see if there was any noisy neighbors around that would question me. I felt around the inside of my purse looking for a bobby pin. Emmett had showed me this trick when we were younger, he loved to play pranks. He still does it every now and then when I visit his house. He will hand me a glass of water with a fake bug in it, or go really old school and when I open the peanut can a plastic snake pop out.

When I found it I put the key into the lock of the door knob a twisted it around for awhile. After a few seconds I heard a click, it works. I looked around again to make sure no one saw me, and then walked into Bella's apartment.

I decorated Bella's whole apartment with the help of my mother Esme. It was blue and white with a very comfortable atmosphere, but also a clean feeling at the same time.

Bella usually kept it neat most of the time, with occasional papers on the floor or napkins with writing on it. Today it was the complete opposite. Everything was on the floor, wrappers, papers, pillows, pictures, and so much more. Which I guess was to be expected from someone who's hopelessly depressed.

I felt so bad for Bella but there was nothing I could do. This was all Edward's fault not mine or that's what Emmett's tells me to think. I believe I could have stopped this from happening some how, if I did something a bit differently then maybe…everything would have worked out differently.

"Oh, Bella" I sighed when I saw Bella. She was on her couch rolled into a ball, hugging a pillow to her chest. Under her eyes were dark blue and purple, almost back circles. Her Hair was sticking up in every direction it made her look like she had no access to a brush. Then she was wearing a pair of gray sweats that I definitely didn't buy.

"Bella" I sighed again but in a different tone.

She sniffled and moved a bit, It took every once of my power not to start crying. When she opened her eyes and I saw the tears in them I had to try even harder not to.

"Hi Alice" Bella whispered softly.

"Okay Bella you need to get your but off the couch, take a shower and get something to eat, you look horrible." I tried so hard to keep my voice even but it didn't work very well.

She shook her head no; I glared at her the best I could in this state which must have been pretty good because she started to get off the couch.

Then when she stood up, her knees started to shake, her breath quickened, and all the color that was left seemed to drain from her face.

The next thing I know Bella's on the floor. The first thing I did was scream, I was so scared, I felt so weak, I felt guilty. So for a few minutes I screamed, then I took a few deep breath's to get a hold of my self.

I knelt down next to her and felt her forehead. I was hot, but I didn't think she had a fever. Then I checked her pulse it was there, but she was on the floor and not responding. So I did what every daughter of a well known doctor would do, I called 911.

"Hello, what's you emergency?" a high pitched, bored voice at the other end asked.

"My friend is on the floor unconscious," I said

"Okay, were are you?" the lady asked. I gave her the address.

Then she told me help was on the way and to stay on the phone till they got here, so I did.

It only took a few minutes for them to get here, though I was scared and shaking the whole time.

Everything happened in a daze the paramedics came in and look at Bella then brought her out to the ambulance. I followed.

;';';';';';';';';';';

Now I am sitting in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to come and talk to me. Since I wasn't family I wasn't allowed in. I couldn't lie and say I was her sister because all the doters in here know my dad, Carlisle. He and my Mother are on vacation so he wasn't here to let me in.

"Alice" Jenny, one of the nurses called. "Come here"

So I walked over to her my head pounding with possibilities, and not good ones.

"Your friend is going to be just fine," As she said this I let out the breath I've been h olding in. "She was just dehydrated"

"Okay" was all I could say.

"We're going to keep her here a few days though to help her get her strength back, and to watch her progress." Jenny told me.

"Alright" I said, "Is she awake?"

"No, she most likely won't be for awhile with the stuff we gave her. So sweetie why don't you go home and get some sleep, Isabella will still be here tomorrow."

So I took Jenny's advice, I went home. Tomorrow though I will be here bright and early and most likely Emmett will be with me to yell at her for this happening.

**Authors Note: This chapter was really late I know and I'm SO SORRY!! My computer hasn't been working a lot it's been off and on. But it's pretty good now. I'm getting a new one hopefully for Christmas. Also during the summer I9 9m never home, now during the school year I'm always home (besides school duh) so it's so much easier to update during the school year. **

**So now I'm going to update every Friday. How does that sound?? **

**But if you beat the best reviews I got for a chapter I'll update early. (Instead of Friday I'll update Tuesday or Wednesday) **

**The next chapter is going to be very long**

**So the review's to beat is…. 30 **

**So Review**

**Danie**


	10. Please Read

Okay a few things, sorry i didn't update fridays like i said, but i was falling behind in school so i had to start getting back up, i should have an update Friday. Again i'm really sorry.

and i have a new story up. It's called The secret life of Elizabeth Masen.

It's about the life of Edward's mother, and how she knew Carlisle was a vampire. Check it out!

Oh i promise an Update this week, maybe even before friday, cause i do feel really bad.

Danie.


	11. part 10

Hi everyone I know I haven't updated in a while and that's because I was mad. One of my favorite stories that I had because I loved writing it was kicked off of fanfiction. It was because it was in instant messaging form. I know every ones that was in this form is getting deleted. I just thought it wasn't fair. Has anyone ever read TTYL well It's an amazing book it's completely in instant message form.

Well the reason I'm writing all this is because I don't want to have any part of this site anymore. I will no longer be posting. I'm sorry if any one did like my story.

Another reason why I'm stopping is I hated all the bad PM's people sent me for writing bad stories. No one did it about this story, but they have with friends of mine and my story Google.

Again I'm sorry I just don't want to have anything to do with this site.

I'll still answer if you PM me for probably a week or two but then I'll have my account deleted or something done so I don't get anything from this website.

I'm sorry but I just couldn't keep writing I was just to upset at fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who did read my story Random Funniness (the one that was deleted), and that reviewed (with a nice review) it did mean a lot to me.


	12. Part 11

Hi … ya I know some of you hate me, but I had some news.

First, I am so thankful for all the nice reviews with everyone supporting me.

Second, I'm not finishing this story someone else is.

Do you want to know who's finishing the story?

PixieLikeGirl

Everything is explained on her Profile. You can PM her with any questions.

The link to her Profile is below this sentence

www. Fanfiction . net /u /1754907

or

www. Fanfiction . net / ~ pixielikegirl

just without all the spaces.

you can also talk to her on Aim. Her screen name is

PixieLikeGirl

She's on all the time and would love to talk to you.

.danie.


End file.
